


Makoto's Big Secret

by Bloodysyren



Category: Free!
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Relationships: Makoto Tachibana - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	Makoto's Big Secret

Makoto opened the front door. All of the lights were off. His family had gone on a vacation without him. He said he needed to stay and practice for Regional’s. And besides, it would be nice to have the place to himself and his friends for a while. He tossed down his school bag and undressed, deciding to take a long hot bath. As he watched the bathroom fill up with steam, he felt his fingers trail down his stomach, remembering the events from that morning.

He knocked politely on Haru’s bathroom door. His oldest friend was going to be late for school again if he didn’t do something. As he helped Haru safely out of the bath, he couldn’t help but notice the way the wet swim trunks clung to every curve. Makoto knew what Haru looked like. They changed in the locker room everyday practically. But this time something was different.

Not wanting to soil the bath water Makoto got out and drained the tub, slowly towelling off. He walked naked to his bedroom just down the hall. No one was here to see him, so what did it matter? He indulged just this once. Makoto closed the door for privacy, even though no one was here it still made him feel more secure. Flopping down on his bed still damp, he closed his eyes and felt the warmth of the covers underneath him. His hand strayed to his stomach once more, imagining Haru’s wet, half-naked body, the water coursing over taught muscles and jutting hip bones.

Makoto sighed in spite of himself, feeling his warm fingers close around his half-hard flesh. He stroked lazily, enjoying the easy pressure of his hand. But he needed more. He leaned over and reached for the lotion on his nightstand. Squeezing some onto his fingers he reclined against the pillows again. Lifting his knees a little bit he reached between his legs and stroked his entrance. His cock twitched in his fist, his thoughts racing with fantasies of Haru pleasuring himself with Makoto’s body. His finger, slick and warm probed his tight hole. It’s not like he had never tried this before. It had just been a while.

He pushed one finger inside gently and sighed, his fingers tightening against his cock, stroking lightly, playfully. He started to move his finger in and out. It felt alright. His other hand stroked up and down, feeling his cock harden further in his grip. He was having to strain his wrist. He pulled his finger out and raised his hips, reaching behind his back. That was an easier reach, as he slid his finger back in and bent it experimentally, hearing his voice echo off of the bedroom walls, full of unrequited lust. He slid the finger in further and felt the prejack drip over his knuckles. Cracking his eyes open, he looked at himself fully, body straining in its need.

A soft groan of pleasure slipped past his lips like a lover’s kiss and he thought of Haru again, how Haru’s cock would feel. How deep would he go? Would it be thin or thick? Makoto thought about how he wanted to be fucked. Even though he was normally shy and reserved around Nagisa and Haru and Rei, he imagined that Haru would take him hard and fast, pulling his hair and dragging his nails down Makoto’s back in his hot pleasure.

Before he had realized, Makoto had shifted onto his stomach, ass in the air, his right hand pumping his cock hard in long rough strokes. The second slicked up finger was plunged as far as it would go. He was shaking uncontrollably, his body responding to every curl of his fingers. His nipples were hard and every time he stroked himself, they would brush against the sheets, making him even more wound up. Makoto’s mind dredged up fantasies of Haru grabbing him from behind, forcing his face down into the mattress, that perfect cock sliding along the cleft of his ass teasingly before ramming into him, deep and hard in the first push. He squeezed his eyes shut and moaned, fingers working on his cock, thumb stroking the head, just the way he liked it. His fingers curled and pumped in and out of his ass, slick with lotion. He could feel it trickle down under his balls and imagined Haru there beneath him, licking the underside of his cock, tongue travelling lower, taking everything into his slick, hot mouth one by one, driving Makoto closer to the edge of release.

His brain brought into glaring full color exactly how Haru would tease Makoto’s body, moving from his nipples to his navel, to his hips, to his cock, and finally, that wet slick tongue would slide easily over his puckered entrance as Haru drove his dripping fingers in as deep as they would go, pumping in and out, watching Makoto squirm. And he was squirming. His brain and body were in overdrive with pleasure. He pushed his fingers in and out, curling them every time, feeling himself loosen up more and more. He felt like he was preparing himself for Haru’s manhood, preparing himself for his lover’s pleasure. He groaned into the mattress and his hand sped up, stroking himself like a $100 whore.

Makoto whimpered as he imagined Haru taking him again, rough and hard. His fingers drove in deep, slick and warm. The lotion dripped onto the sheets and he couldn’t stifle a sultry moan. He was getting close. So close. He could feel the pleasure building in the pit of his stomach, between his legs. He stroked faster, feeling his nipples brush harder against the sheets as he pushed his hips up further, his mind fuelling every stroke of his fingers against his shaft. His other hand strained behind him, pushing in, pulling out almost all of the way. He couldn’t take it anymore as his fingers curled tight around his cock, imagining Haru’s hand around him. His fingers plunged deeper and deeper as he loosened against their sinfully good pressure, imagining Haru behind him, pounding into him like a demon, face a mask of lust. Makoto imagined Haru’s cock, thick and long, stretching him open wide, making him come. Making him come,

“Ooooooooohhhhhh Haru!!!” Makoto’s scream was muffled into the mattress as he felt his nipples rubbed so sensually, his cock squeezed so hard, his ass so full, tight and willing, and overcome with incredible pleasure. He came, shooting hard against the mattress, angling his shot up against his chest. It was sticky and hot and he felt like he had never come so forcefully in his life. He felt some land on his cheek as he rode out his orgasm. Squeezing his eyes shut, he imagined Haru plunging in deep one last time, his fingers matching his fantasy as they dug in as far as he could press them against his ass, moaning his release, imagining Haru’s body straining against his own, face beautiful, radiant as he shot deep into Makoto’s pleasure-sensitive body. A strong shudder ripped through his body with the last throes of imagined passion and he collapsed onto the soiled bed. He pulled his fingers from his tight hole and smiled cheekily to himself.

If this is what he had to do in order to sate his growing lust for his best friend, then so be it. He would rather sleep with his fantasies than face the rejection and alienation he would receive if he ever let his secret out into the open. And it looked like he would be keeping this secret for a long time. But it was far from his mind in really knowing how Haru really felt about him. For now, it looked like he would have to take another bath…


End file.
